1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device which performs processing for segmenting an area in an image into a plurality of areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as a technique for extracting an area (for example, a photographic subject) desired by a user from an image, a technique called image segmentation is known, and there are various methods for this segmentation processing, such as Graph Cuts. However, these methods are based on an assumption that an area (foreground) to be extracted is specified by a user operation, and therefore have a problem in that an area to be extracted is difficult to be precisely specified, and an incorrect specifying operation may create an adverse result in segmentation processing.
For this reason, there is a conventional technique in which, when a point in an extraction target area (photographic subject) in a displayed image is tapped (specified by a user), an area of a predetermined shape (such as a circular shape) including a coordinate point corresponding to the tapped point is created in the image, and pixels in the image are segmented into background pixels and foreground pixels by segmentation processing being performed with the created area as an initial area for the foreground by the use of a program of Graph Cuts (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2013-029930).